


Teetering on the edge

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #AccidentalSex12, Accidental Relationship, Collar, Friends to... whatever, Hannigram - Freeform, I suppose lovers, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Written for the prompt“I didn’t know you were a sub and when I called you a good boy/girl you almost cried” sexWill, Hannibal and a cute dog in an empty room. What can possibly go wrong?





	Teetering on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this [awesome prompt collection](http://caydenhathaway.tumblr.com/post/150890972483/ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i-love-and-dont-get) by [caydenhathaway](http://caydenhathaway.tumblr.com/).  
> Thank you to [BeginToBlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur) for the support and for beta'ing!!! You are a treasure <3  
> 

It had been an accident, really. 

Jack had called Will to help with a witness’s interrogation in the middle of his session with Hannibal and he had ended up inviting the doctor along for his expertise. The witness had brought along his dog, an adorable white poodle who seemed unable to stay still for more than 2 seconds. After 60 minutes of interrogation, he had driven half of the team crazy with his desperate barks. 

For this reason Will had found himself with Hannibal and an excited puppy in an empty office, while Jack was stuck with the witness and the paperwork.

The dog had stopped barking as soon as his leather collar had been removed, and was now playing with Doctor Lecter, who was kneeling on the floor. Will turned his back to them to glance out of the window. It was almost evening, he really had to…

“That’s a good boy.”

Will shivered and stood still, frozen in place. It took him some seconds to understand that Hannibal was talking to the puppy, and snorted at his foolish behavior. No way Hannibal would call him  _ that _ .

Turning around, all of his certainties died. Hannibal was staring at him with a glint in his eyes, absently petting the dog. Will wondered if the doctor had seen his previous moment of hesitation and his breath hitched. He felt himself blushing as Hannibal raised himself gazing directly in his eyes and said “Come here, Will.”

It was not a request, Hannibal was not even pretending to ask. Will shivered and took a step towards Hannibal, and then other two until he was at arm reach, trembling with anticipation. 

Very slowly, Hannibal took the dog’s collar out of the pocket, never breaking eye contact. Will’s breath became ragged. 

“Come closer.”

Will stood still, teetering on the edge of the cliff. He was ashamed to submit so easily, not even a token protest. But disobeying was equally impossible. He wanted Hannibal to take control of his decisions, he wanted not to have to think, even if just for a while. The need was almost unbearable. Yet, he could not just obey.

Hannibal had not diverted his eyes from Will, preventing him to skirt around his situation and to just walk away pretending that nothing had happened. He now slowly raised his hand and cupped Will’s face. 

“Give me this gift, Will.” 

It was the tone of voice that ruined Will. Low, almost hoarse, calm but hinting at the same desperation that he was experiencing. He took another step forward.

Slowly, with reverence, Hannibal looped the collar around Will’s neck, his steady hands just brushing on his skin. The leather was warm against his neck, soft yet unyielding. Hannibal looped the other end of the leash around his wrist, and gave an experimental tug. Will went with the pull, stumbling and almost falling against Hannibal, another shiver passing through his body. He whimpered. 

Hannibal then took him into his arms, massaging his back until the trembling subsided and doing shushing noises. “I got you. You are such a good boy.”

Will cried in relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg now this fic has a fanart by @le-wendigogo to go with it!!!!  
> Go and shower the artist with praise [here](https://le-wendigogo.tumblr.com/post/166320316947/a-2x-cell-shadey-hannigram-commission-for)!


End file.
